


爱是种曼妙的东西

by ChauTreacle



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Freddy vs. Jason (2003), Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChauTreacle/pseuds/ChauTreacle
Summary: 这是“我”给闹别扭的弗莱迪和杰森牵线搭桥的故事。
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Jason Voorhees
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	爱是种曼妙的东西

1.  
“你失恋了？”

听我这一问，弗莱迪几乎要把茶全喷出来，骂道：“小姑娘脑子里都想什么呢？”

2.  
一年前我在逃狱途中被击毙，落到了地狱。没想到这里比人间快活的多。我开了一家水吧，地方很小，不过饮料品种齐全，大家都爱。

我是两个月前认识弗莱迪的。榆树街的梦魇，地狱的大明星，穿着风衣戴着墨镜跑到我这里喝茶，顾客找他签名的时候我才知道他的身份。他很闲，而且有茶瘾，几乎每天都来，听说是又被抓出梦境打死才回来的，要等到明年早秋、高中生开课了才能回去人界。

那种教人尴尬的事儿我不在乎，我在乎的是他赖账。这人，不，这鬼一点下限都没有，喝茶从来不付钱，也不会嬉皮笑脸的求你多赊几天，就是甩下空杯利落地走掉。我注意到他很少说话，老是一副闷闷不乐的样子，放杯子的时候会故意砸出声音来。我在杯底都垫了胶圈，他再来就收敛了，眯缝着眼用鼻子瞧我。

地狱里有把员工的工作情况录下来做成电影的习俗，底片留做工作档案，副本可以卖给人界的土豪赚一笔。一个月前我总算给店里置办了大屏幕液晶电视，于是租碟子来放，正好看到了《猛鬼街》。好家伙，少说有100多部，不晓得流到人间多少。我是第一次看这套电影，没想到弗莱迪是这么会玩的家伙，他杀人时的幽默感和想象力别具一格。坐在我店里这个只会拿杯子撒气的是谁啊？后来他恰巧看到我在放他的个人专辑，摘了墨镜，头一次冲我笑了。他的眼睛很绿，笑起来透着一股狡黠。

“红茶吗？”

“多加点糖。”

“我记得你不能喝太甜。”

“……算了，我随口说说。老样子。这么关心我做什么？”

“顾客就是上帝嘛。”

他盯着电视看得很入神，我没再说话。老顽童那副专注的样子让人不忍打搅。客人来了又走了，花开了也谢了，他始终沉浸在自己的世界里。终于电视上跳出一个大大的END，他沉默了一会儿，说道：“这部不好看。下次我来，把80号挑出来。”

嗻。听您的。

3.  
我了解到弗莱迪曾是有家室的。他想过平平淡淡过一生，但他的天性不准。美满的家庭慢慢地变成了一个闭塞的、看不见光照的洞穴。他很痛苦。他渴求光，哪怕是地狱的业火散发出的火光。

（我要挖出一条道来。）

所以他为自己装上了爪。

“大哥，你后悔么？我出差的时候见过你姑娘，现在都是满头银发的老太太了。你回去见过她么？”

不知不觉，大明星同我们小粉丝一起观影已经成了日课。某一天放了《弗莱迪之死》，一片嘘声：虽然都知道他不会真死，但眼见着被亲女儿连同一帮高中生折腾到梦魔都作鸟兽散，也是相当不忍直视。他自己更是看着看着就睡着了，直到结尾才被嘘醒。

“……不后悔。”弗莱迪可能是刚睡醒还有点迷糊，也可能是踌躇了一瞬，“我跟她已经彻底决裂了。她再也没有爹，我再也没有女儿。没有再见的必要。”

他漠然的眼神表明这是实话。他挺在乎曾经，失败也好成功也罢，盯着荧幕的他会把面对这些的心理活动全写在脸上。他的表情唯有在面对家室时毫无变化，无论是自己的还是邻居的。

“我爱她并不是真心的，只不过是尽我在家庭中扮演的角色的义务。”他喃喃道，“我不需要那种爱。”

这是看完80号碟一周后发生的事。他说完，我就突然懂了什么。

4.  
“你竟然把80这个数记得那么清楚。老实交代，你自己看过多少遍了？”

一个清闲的下午。多数人忙于自己的工作而无暇光顾我的店。我给自己烤了爆米花，备了可乐，等弗莱迪赴约。他来时穿得颇休闲，一改平日风格，虽然还是圣诞配色。我惊了，竟然还记得问他喝些什么。

他用曾负责杀人的右手点着单子，思索了一会儿，道：“调杯白兰地奶茶，多加白兰地。”

以他的身份还敢于尝试这种乱来的喝法，把我逗乐了。白兰地火辣的口感会被奶和茶中和，但热度却不会减少，有后劲又不至于醉，对酒精好奇的小朋友喜欢喝它。弗莱迪接过杯子，灌了一大口，脸上有点发红，催促道：“还等什么？放吧。”

80号碟风格一转，成了一部动作片。我认得那个和弗莱迪PK的大个儿，沉默，浑身散发着危险的气息。弗莱迪不在的时候他才现身，每次都要两杯甜牛奶，一杯给他自己，一杯给他老妈。我一直以为是巧合，没想到这俩有仇。凭弗莱迪这张贱嘴和没事找事的个性，在地狱没撕起来真是奇迹。

“这是我头一次和他撕。那时候都看彼此不顺眼，打得天昏地暗，现在——”

“现在呢？”

“他不搭理我了。我把所有的狠话都撂过了，他就是不肯迎战。真是个怂包！”他笑骂道，脸上写满得意。

“谁先挑事儿的？”

“最开始是他抢我人头，明知不是自己的猎物还要捅一刀，后来就没完没了了。这些事儿都是他自找的，到头来还是他碰一鼻子灰。”

我当时被他吹晕了，竟然没听出不对，现在看来他是在扯淡。我观察过杰森，单纯，但绝对不傻。也对，俗话说事不过三，弗莱迪总是喜欢占杰森的便宜，第一次扮人家老母，第二次扮人家后爹，杰森肯定是忍到极限了，选择性的无视他。

结论是弗莱迪单方面对杰森死缠烂打，冲我说的这一番话是在影射他自己。这闹别扭的水平也是很高。问题又来了：地狱那么大，换个玩伴有多难，他干嘛只专注于杰森呢？

综合这段时间他反常的表现，失意，借酒消愁，闹别扭——

他喜欢他。

弗莱迪，喜欢杰森。

女人的直觉竟得出这么个结论，可我没法不相信我的直觉。

我在乎的事儿屈指可数，相反，正如我不在乎他的事业成败，我也不在乎他的性取向。不过，这场单恋也太苦了点：一个暴戾的灵魂被另一个暴戾的灵魂吸引住了。杰森既是他的冤家，又是他的意中人，对他来说把握这两者之间的平衡是件难事吧，也难怪他这么纠结。

我知道的弗莱迪·克鲁格从不轻言放弃，但他生性多疑，杰森的这一步伤了他的心，教他怀疑自己的单相思会不会有结果了。一个假如活着会有将近60岁、一辈子就谈过一次恋爱的老男人，好不容易又青春了一回，就这么碰壁了。

5.  
1月13日，星期五。

那人一踏进店门，店里就漫开一种紧张的气氛。我正洗杯子，只听呼吸声就知道是杰森，开始热牛奶。他身上血迹未干，还提着淌血的砍刀，看上去刚经历了一场单方面的屠杀。大家都散开，把距离煮牛奶的锅最近的位置让了两个出来，杰森就顺理成章的把老妈的头放在一个座位上，自己也坐定，眼睛盯着奶锅的蒸汽。

看杰森没有动作，大家又闹起来了，抗议说放了这么久《猛鬼街》应该换电影。我说我乐意，他们闹得更厉害了，又说森哥也常在，不放《十三号星期五》是看不起人。知道他们是故意激我，可我又不好反驳。杰森都听在耳朵里，突然“腾”的站起身来，大步走到货柜前挑了一盘碟子，自己换上，把在场的都吓呆了。

《弗莱迪大战杰森》。有点暖。

6.  
经过那件事以后，无论店里多么拥挤，只要杰森一来就会空掉一大片。虽然影响生意，但我很中意被人罩着的感觉，况且我有了更多机会和他单独相处，正好可以聊聊天。

“你在地狱干了多久了？”

他伸手，不紧不慢地比了个35。我想是从1980年算起的。那盘80号光碟……哎哟！弗莱迪的小心思。

“你一个老司机，一定有很多粉丝吧。”

他点头，眼睛盯着甜牛奶。

“那你知道粉丝里面有人暗恋你么？”我嘴很笨，不会拐弯抹角，就这么说出来了。

他看了我一眼，思索了一下，摇摇头。

我只好岔开话题：“我这还有一个常客，弗莱迪，也是个老司机。他经常提到你。我对地狱里的人物还不太熟，你怎么评价他？”

他向我要纸笔，写道：浑球。

“浑在哪儿？”

不尊重我，更不尊重我妈妈。

“那真是浑到家了。不过，有时候浑球这样对一个人，是喜欢人家的表现……”

我不这么想。喜欢就要尊重。

“他可太笨了，不知道怎么表达自己的感情。你愿意再给他一次改正的机会么？”

不愿意。已经很多次了。他是不会改的。

“所以你们就不再见面？”

这样最好。我不想妈妈看到他。

“你不在乎这样做可能错过很重要的东西吗？”

对我来说，没有什么会比我妈妈更重要。

“杰森，我撒谎了。弗莱迪他……”我紧张极了，生怕说错任何一个字，“他喜欢的是你。”

他的笔停住了一瞬。这一个瞬间仿佛有一年那么长。

他写道：

没关系，  
我也撒谎了。

“什么？什……什么叫你‘也’？”

我一直知道他喜欢我。

我好像听见面具之后传出两声沙哑的笑。他拉过我的手放在他的面具上，引导我去摸几条又长又深的痕迹。纸沙沙的响着，仿佛饥饿的春蚕食桑，不见停歇。他心里酝酿许久的文字在纸上成片地蔓延。

他写道：

我曾经把他当作最好的对手。那时经历的每一次战斗都让我热血沸腾，落下的每一条伤痕让我满载荣光----但现在没那么简单了。如果要把他看作男友，暴力和恶言相向就不适用了，所以我才尽力避开他。

我希望他能理解我的做法，如同我理解他。虽然我早已经做好了接纳他的一切的准备，但他还没有准备好。

我想我们是时候再次面对彼此了。

杰森从怀里取出一封信，托我转交给弗莱迪。我郑重地收下。  
不知道他会不会赴约。

杰森写完，抓了抓他已经不剩几根头发的脑门。桌上的牛奶早凉了。他一口气喝干，将母亲揽在自己的臂弯里离开了。

7.  
隔天弗莱迪收到信时，脸上意外地没什么变化，但是手抖个不停。一半是因为他很紧张，一半是因为我把信塞进他手里时自己也在抖。

“怎么，手让汗水黏住了？”他嘲讽道。我松开手，不好意思地陪笑。群众凑过来围观，我挥手请他们离开。

弗莱迪拆了信，把信纸拆了又叠，叠了又拆，如此反复，最终没有读。

“你管得这么宽！”他脸色阴沉沉的，“你这小姑娘最好别再插手我个人的事。”

“的确。这是最后一次了。”我没有胆怯。和他处了俩月，这种脸色已经吓不到我了。

此时沉默胜过一切语言。离开之前，他结清了在我这两个月来欠下的所有帐。我想这意思包括原谅了。

2月14日，情人节。

弗莱迪和杰森几乎是同一时间现身在我的店门前。他们彼此间隔着一段很长的距离，面对面地站定。弗莱迪手上套着钢爪，杰森手里握着砍刀，顿时紧张感激增，似乎可以听到“Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma”的音效、看到风滚草滚过画面。

不对，瞎想什么呢？我揉了揉眼睛。他们手里的并非武器：弗莱迪拿着杰森的长信，杰森拿着一支玫瑰花。两人慢慢走近，弗莱迪开口了：

“情书写得不错。你的文采竟然这么好，和你这张脸倒是完全相反。”

还是那么刻薄。他们两人站在一起，体型差别更明显了。杰森似乎想把花递给弗莱迪，让他按住手臂婉拒了。

“花是很廉价的，我要给你的可不一样……哎，你这傻大个，长那么高做什么？”弗莱迪叹了口气，两手揽住杰森的脖子，“算了，去他的！”

他踮起脚，在杰森的面具上吻了一下。

这一吻深浅刚好。弗莱迪没有放手，把脸贴得更近，对着杰森耳语道：

“我会是你最可怕的梦魇。”

（我知道。）


End file.
